Version History
The beta was released on 29 March 2019. The first demo for Monster Sanctuary was released on 31 May 2018. 0.3.1 Beta 0.3.1 was released on 4 April 2019. Balancing * Wild enemy monster's health scaling lowered a bit, especially the difficulty jump at level 10 shouldn't be as drastic now. * Enemy levels of the western part of blue caves reduced to 9 from 10. Specter's level reduced to 10 from 11. * Frosty grant more 'Difficulty' score points now when fighting against them. * Fixed wild frosty being able to cast Ice storm even when below level 10. * Slightly increased the exp gained from enemies. * Western section of Blue Caves now more accessible. Bug Fixes * Fixed Monster Journal not being available when loading a demo save that completed the blue caves. * Fixed Camera being misplaced rarely in combat. * Fixed possibility to repeatedly evolve the same monster. * Fixed visual glitches occurring when casting Shield. * Fixed player able to land inside or on top of walls when using a vertical room transition. * Fixed bug when switching between actions while having buff info view open. * Fixed not being able to do the second jump while using monster flying ability. * Fixed not receiving exp rewards for all 6 enemies in keeper battles (you only got those for the last 3). * Multi Barrier description fixed. * It is no longer possible to summon rock obstacle on spikes (and skip to Keeper's Stronghold early in the game with Crystal Shards). * Fixed following monster possible to get stuck inside the ground in the magic barrier puzzle room in Ancient Woods * Fixed Level 20 Badge icon. * Fixed possibility to display lore of hidden Monster Journal entries when changing page. * Fixed inability to load a savegame when the first three save slots are empty. * Fixed possibility to place the rock or mushroom inside enemies to prevent them from moving. * Fixed Restore lvl 3 not removing two debuffs. * Some text/typo fixes. 0.3.0 The first beta was released on 29 March 2019. This is where documentation starts on this wiki. New Content * New Area: Stronghold Dungeon. * New Area: Ancient Woods. * Introduced Keeper Battles. * Added Monster Journal. * Added Monster Evolution for two monsters. * Added thirteen new monsters. * Implemented monster renaming. * Reworked monster exploring abilities. * Added new rooms to old areas. Changes * Fungi mana base stat increased to 7 (from 5). * Multi Poison additional stacks only have half effect. * Grummy mana base stat increased to 7 (from 6). * Grummy now has "Purify" passive instead of Defense+. * Blob now has "Magic Proc" passive instead of Magic+. * Steam Golem now has "Tackle" attack instead of "Heavy Punch". * "Improved Regeneration" now gives +10% healing to Regeneration buff (from +5% increased). * All shielding actions now have a base value but reduced defense scaling. * All healing actions now have a base value but reduced magic scaling . * Health scaling for monsters modified (difference between low base health stats and high base health stats decreased). * The amount by which mana is increased per level was raised slightly. * Defense - damage reduction scaling formula reduced. * Defense values of many accessories slightly reduced. * Critical Chance and Critical Damage values of equipment increased. * Some of the other equipment values and some skill values were modified. * Infinity Arena is available at 'Keeper Seeker' rank now and enemy monsters start at lvl 15. * Infinity Arena stacks damage boost increased to 30%. * Infinity Arena rewards changed. * Reward Box Lvl1 contents changed, reduced amount of possible common equipment/egg drops. * Player jump physics are now a bit faster / less floaty. * Drop chances for rare rewards slightly increased and there is now a 33% chance to receive two rare rewards instead of one. * Resurrected Monsters no longer get to act within the turn they were revived. 0.2.8 Demo 0.2.8 was released on 27 November 2018. New Content * Mac version released. Changes * In Infinity Arena enemy regeneration effects are reduced now. * When shielding for 0, the number is displayed as 0 instead of 'miss'. * Removed Kickstarter link from the main menu. * Improved monster army visuals and added page functionality, so the UI doesn't break when the player donates too many monsters. Bug Fixes * Fixed message that the area east of Keeper's Stronghold isn't available not showing up once you reached the second keeper rank. * Fixed player being able to fall through the bridge. * Fixed player able to get to blue cave early with vaero on low framerate. * Fixed being able to re-trigger part of the intro / make first blob encounter reappear by pressing escape. * Fixed graphical bugs with shield skill. * Fixed double impact not working on physica/magical weakness. * Fixed possibility to trigger an empty combat when going into a different scren and trigger a combat on the same frame. * Fixed mana bar going into negative when attacking a monster with snow skin. * Fixed player able to fall through ground in the Minitaur champion room. * Fixed player able to lift in sky indefinitely after switch away a flying monster. * Fixed the possiblity to not be able to sell some items when low on money. * When donating a monster to the monster army, the player will keep the monsters equipment. 0.2.7 Demo 0.2.7 was released on 29 October 2018. New Content * Linux version released. Bug Fixes * Fixed "Hunt" skill making critical hits not to happen any more. * Reduced the intensity of screen flashes for lightning attacks. * Fixed a couple of tilemap bugs. * Flash Freeze description doesn't wrongly state its an Aura any more. * When an attack hit misses, it doesn't trigger any effects any more. * Submenu to select a attack action's level now displays the element icons properly. * A couple of typos/text fixes. 0.2.6 Demo 0.2.7 was released on 23 October 2018. New Content * You can select one of the 4 start monsters now. * Monsters can use abilities while exploring to access new areas. * There are a couple of new monsters you can encounter. * Blue cave area was extended and contains another Champion monster now. * There is quite some +2 equipment available now. Changes * Some of the existing monster's Skill Trees were adjusted. * Health bar now shows additional information. * Shield is now capped to the monsters max health. * Every monster has a resistance now. * Start combat screen now focuses on monster weaknesses/resistances. * Heal skill now preview the amount that would be healed. * Enemy heal and shielding skills are now stronger. * Experience and gold gained from enemies was balanced down a little. * Merchant in Keeper's Stronghold sells better equipment. * High jump boots were changed to Double jump boots. 0.2.0 Demo 0.2.0 was worked on around 12 September 2018. (Was this ever released?) 0.1.1 Demo 0.1.1 was released on 9 June 2018. Changes * Enter and Backspace keys can be used now on keyboard instead of Space and Escape. Bug Fixes * Fixed game staying black for some players. * Fixed game screen shaking on certain resolutions. * Fixed issue where you could get stuck inside ground. * Fixed issues with rope bridge (fall through when spending skill points or save/load). * Fixed a bug where map exploration state remained between switching savegames. * Fixed dead monsters receiving shield. * Fixed poison stack count not being displayed properly against Champions. * Fixed skill tree connections flickering sometimes. * Jump height doesn't decrease any more on low frame rate. * Fixed some typos. 0.1.0 The first demo was released on 31 May 2018.